familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Zvenislava Rogvolodovna of Polotsk (c1112-1202)
}} Zvenislava Rogvolodovna (monastic name Eupraxia) , after 1110 / until 1127 - after 1173 ) was the only daughter of Boris (Rogvolod) Vseslavich, Prince of Polotsk ). Biography Zvenislava was several years younger than her cousins - Euphrosyne of Polotsk and Gordislava . After the death of her father (1128) was sent with the prince's family to Byzantium. Returning, under the influence of Euphrosia, she took her vowse in the Polotsk Spassky Monastery under the name of Evpraksia, where she lived under her tutelage. In the Life of St. Efrosinia this episode is described as follows Житие Ефросинии Полоцкой : « But in the town of Princess Borisovna, in the name of Zvenislav. And I brought all my utensils golden and the relics are very valuable to Euphrosyne, and I say to her: "Mistress and sister, the whole red world of this world does not fancy." I give all this to the Holy Savior, but I myself want to bow my head to the yoke of Christ. " She is pleased with joy, and commanded the priest to mop her and name her Eupraxia. And tako began to stay in the monastery in a single thought in prayers, yazhe to God. " Over time, she became an assistant to the Abbess Euphrosyne. It is assumed that Evpraksia directly controlled the work of nuns for rewriting books and taught at the school for the women of Polotsk. Later Eupraxia, around 1169, together with Euphrosyne and her brother Davyd Svyatoslavich, went on a pilgrimage to Jerusalem, where Euphrosinia passed away in 1173 . She took care of the burial. According to Evfrosinia's request, Evpraksiya returned to her homeland her cross , which, with the blessing of the Patriarch of Jerusalem, was encrusted with the particles of the Most Pure Blood and the Life-Giving Cross of Christ, a stone from the Holy Sepulcher, parts of the holy relics of the First Martyr Stephen, the Great Martyrs Demetrius of Thessalonica and healer Panteleimon. Слово в день памяти преподобной княжны Евфросинии, игумении Полоцкой Evpraksiya is probably the author of the "Life of Euphrosyne of Polotsk" , a monument of hagiography of the 12th century Кніга жыцій і хаджэнняў. Уклад. Мельнікаў А. А. Мн., 1994. С. 25-41.. She probably started her life as a spiritual instructor soon after the funeral. In the "Life of Euphrosyne of Polotsk" a lot of space is given to the exposition of the instructions of the abbot of the sisters, the words of her supplication are quoted verbatim, praise is exalted with a spiritual feat. The work follows that wrote his nun woman. In that part of the work, concerning the Jerusalem pilgrimage, many facts are listed, i.e. the author of "Life ..." was with Euphrosyne. According to I. Maslyanitsinoy rather expanded in Belarusian reference literature, death Zvenislava-Eupraxia and her funeral in the village Kidekla on Nerl river in Suzdal, under the year 1202 according to the Radziwill Chronicle 1 . Also, in the opinion of Maslyanitsinoy, Zvenislava-Eupraxia body was transported to Polotsk and buried in Belchitsy Boris and Gleb Monastery 1 . Indeed, under the year 1202 Chronicle reported the death and the funeral "Baryskavny" but it Yefrosinya B. - the daughter of Boris Yuryevich , and its remnants are now stored in Kidekshskay Boris and Gleb Church ru , next to the remains of his father and mother 2, [ 3] See also Euphrosyne of Polotsk The Principality of Polotsk Spaso-Efrosinievsky Monastery Life of Nun Euphrosyne of Polotsk Notes Literaturev * * ЖИТИЕ ЕВФРОСИНИИ ПОЛОЦКОЙ * Перхавко В. Преподобная Евфросиния Полоцкая//Московский журнал. 01.07.2001 г. * Кніга жыцій і хаджэнняў. Уклад. Мельнікаў А. А. Мн., 1994. С. 25-41. * Аповесць жыція і смерці святой Еўфрасінні Полацкай // Спадчына. 1989. № 1; * Мельнікаў А. Помнік беларускай агіяграфіі // Спадчына. 1989. № 1. * Богуславский В. В. Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь — Московия: в 2 т. — М.: Олма-Пресс, 2001. * Войтович Л. Княжеские династии Восточной Европы (конец IX — начало XVI в.).